custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Lady Hurricane
(THIS IS A SEPARATE UNIVERSE) Lady Hurricane is a Mark-4 Jaeger from Japan. It is one of the most recent Jaegers built and by far the most versatile and nimble during combat, and successfully defended Japan until it's destruction in 2025. History Early Combat History The loss of Gipsy Danger at the New York Shatterdome was a devastating loss for the PPDC. It was not only their biggest supply source, but their last massive defense against the Kaiju. Fortunately, the Tokyo Shatterdome reached out and offered help in rebuilding Gipsy and building a Jaeger of their own. Using blueprints from the destroyed Crimson Typhoon, Japan aimed to create a Jaeger unlike any other, one consisting of four pilots with as much durability and grace as it's predecessor. The Higuchi Triplets were found in the slums of Osaka, tending their ill mother, who decided to join the Jaeger program in order to protect their country, save the world, and use the money to pay for their mother's treatment. Surprisingly enough, Lady Guardian's first outing was the infamous Hiroshima Smackdown. The Hiroshima Smackdown The remains of Gipsy Danger were shipped from New York all the way to Japan, which attracted the attention of Category IV Kaiju Akuma. Appearing at Hiroshima, and attacking the nearby civilians, Akuma got the attention of Lady Guardian. The two battled long enough for Sunset Horus to join in, getting torn apart almost instantly. After a few hours of fighting, Lady Guardian used it's arms to rip open Akuma, and tear out it's entrails, slaying the beast. The Higuchi Triplets went on to receive fame and fortune, being hailed as heroes of Japan, and paid enough to get their mother the treatment she needed to survive. The Battle of Tokyo On July 12th, 2018, Lady Hurricane teamed up with Nitro Blaze and Steel Hawk, defending Tokyo Bay from four Category IV Kaiju: Dabaru, Dainashi, Devastator, and Konton. Devastator appeared first, but was overpowered by Lady Hurricane and the rest of the Jaegers present. Lady Hurricane got it's right Plasmacaster arm damaged but otherwise it overpowered Devastator. Once Dabaru and Konton both arrived and attacked the Jaegers, Lady Hurricane targeted the massive Dabaru. After bruising his shell, Lady Hurricane was ambushed by Devastator, and lost it's left Plasmacaster arm. Lady Hurricane was knocked down by Dabaru, who went into the city to find the last Shatterdome. As the Jaegers battled the Kaiju in Tokyo, Lady Hurricane stayed back and battled Devastator at Tokyo Bay. When Devastator was about to destroy Lady Hurricane with it's frost breath, Obsidian Fury rose from the water and attacked Devastator, killing him. Lady Hurricane met up with the other Jaegers in Tokyo, and cut off one of Dabaru's heads. However, Dabaru still managed to overpower all the Jaegers present and proceeded to destroy the last Shatterdome. The Battle at the Breach On July 13th, 2025, Lady Hurricane went with Gipsy Danger, Nitro Blaze, and Obsidian Fury to explore the Mariana Trench and close the Breach. Gipsy Danger and Obsidian Fury went to go battle Prodigium, while Nitro Blaze battled Gadian, Sleeper, Dabaru, and Konton. Nitro Blaze slayed Dabaru, and Lady Hurricane beat down Gadian. However, Sleeper started ripping apart pieces of Lady Hurricane's legs, eventually crippling the Jaeger and leaving it legless. The Higuchi Triplets all activated the Guardian Bravo missile to self destruct with the Jaeger itself, as they attached themselves to Sleeper. The Higuchi Triplets sacrificed themselves, blowing apart both Lady Guardian and Sleeper. Features To be added Kaiju Killed The following is a list of the kaiju killed by Lady Hurricane, assisted or by itself.